monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Why We Fright
Description Volume 2, Episode 2: When no one shows up for Fear Squad tryouts, Frankie uses her electrifying personality to recruit the ghouls. Will her efforts turn out to be a voltageous fail? Summary Cleo walks through the halls, which is plasters with tons of posters and banners for fearleading tryouts. She tells Ghoulia to get lots of applications -- "3000 should be okay for now," she says. They reach the gym and Cleo dramatically enters, declaring "Prepare to do my bidding!" but sees that the only person to show up was Frankie. Cleo is shocked and realizes she shouldn’t have been so hard on the squad. “Next time things will be different… if there even is a next time!” she sobs before leaving the gym. Suddenly Frankie gets an idea and her bolts light up. She explains to Ghoulia that she could recruit people for the squad, but Ghoulia disagrees. Frankie says that although Cleo can be "a total perfectionist" at times, she now understands what she did and has changed, but Ghoulia rolls her eyes. Cleo sadly gazes at the awards in the trophy case, stating that the squad meant everything to her. Meanwhile, Frankie desperately tries to hand out flyers for fearleading. Everyone runs away from her, so she tries asking her friends to join. She asks Lagoona, who says that she can’t because she just became captain of the swim team. Heath offers Draculaura a flower he picked from a plant monster girl, then begins to harass her into going to the dance with him. She grudgingly accepts and he walks away shouting “Scorching!” Frankie sees this and asks her how she could say yes to him. “He wore me down,” she responds. Frankie asks who she would really want to go to the dance with. “Someone special, kind, athletic…” Draculaura says, as Clawd exits a classroom and proceeds to help a short monster grab his books from his locker then calmly catches the books when the short monster slips and hands them back to him. Clawd says hey to Draculaura and they nonchalantly fist bump before he walks away. Frankie quickly suggests Clawd and Draculaura says she could never because he is Clawdeen’s brother. Frankie tells her that none of that matters if she likes him, and Draculaura says that even if she did like him he would only ever see her as a friend. Frankie recommends joining the fearleading squad to change their relationship, and Draculaura agrees when Frankie tells her Cleo has changed. When Frankie asks Clawdeen she laughs and refuses to help Cleo. Frankie says that if the fear leading squad fails her whole social life will be over before it even began, which makes Clawdeen feel bad. “Wait! If there’s one thing a wolf is, it's loyal,” she says. Frankie hugs her and runs off as Clawdeen shouts, “Cleo’s mellow now, right?” Back at the gym Cleo learns from Frankie that Draculaura and Clawdeen have joined the fearleading squad and immediately declares a strict practice schedule which makes Frankie very worried. Notes * The title "Why We Fright" may reference "Why We Fight," a series of WWII propaganda films directed by Frank Capra. Category:Webisodes Category:Season Two, Volume Two